


Smudged Inhibitions

by fallen_leaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Dubcon Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ink, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining Draco Malfoy, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_leaves/pseuds/fallen_leaves
Summary: There was an ink smudge right near the curve of his mouth and Draco had to tamp down the urge to reach out and trace the mark with his tongue. A low thrum of desire vibrated through Draco's chest.Don't,the rational part of his brain, however small, supplied.Stop!But the idea was already formed. It was too tempting. It was too late.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Smudged Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honour of having three betas!!!  
> A million thanks to [Saturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillness_of_remembering/profile), [Seagull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetooths_WIFI/profile) and [Abby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayofclamor/profile) for the super quick beta, priceless suggestions and encouraging words!  
> I could not have done it without you!❤  
> Any other errors that might have crept in are entirely my own!
> 
>   
> As always I have made a moodboard for the fic [here](https://twitter.com/Yoonterlude7/status/1325746555773546496?s=20)  
> 
> 
> This is a very self-indulgent drarry kissy fic! You have been warned!
> 
> Enjoy!! x

It had been six months since Draco had made Junior Auror and one month since Harry Potter was assigned as his partner.

 _Of course,_ Draco had thought dourly. It was only about time for something to go awry in his life. Trust Saint Potter to come ruin whatever life he had. It's not like he hated Potter; it was quite the opposite. He had been harbouring this unrequited hopeless crush on him since he was eleven. He wished he could deny it but he had finally accepted it was some sort of strange cosmic punishment for all his sins.

Ever since Draco saw Potter in the manor, standing brave and strong in the face of evil, his crush had only gotten worse. In his world of monotony and grey, Potter was a blinding pure white moment of joy and colour. Although he would never admit this out loud.

Draco was mindful to not get too hopeful. As all good things come to an end he was sure this was going to end too, most probably in curses and bloody noses ~~and some tears~~. But he was determined to enjoy it while it lasted, and it was a matter of time really before they fell upon their old ways and hexed each other's balls off. Then, surely, they will be reassigned new partners, preferably the ones who weren't ex school ~~crushes~~ nemeses.

But Potter had been more infuriating than ever, though he seemed to have chosen different, decidedly confusing tactics.

Instead of glaring at Draco as he had done for years, Potter smiled at him like they were old friends sharing an inside joke. Instead of hurling insults and cruel barbs Draco's way, like others, he'd said mundane things like "Good morning Draco! Had a nice weekend?" Or worse, "Would you look over my reports once before I submit them?" It was unsettling to say the least. Draco was sure Potter had banged his head somehow and was unhinged. Just last week Potter had actually asked Draco if he wanted to grab a drink after the shift. As though they were _friends._

Ever since they were made partners and shared an office, Draco had made it a point to never look in Potter's direction or even acknowledge his presence. However, whenever their eyes met accidentally, Potter would _smile_ _and_ _wink_ at Draco. It unnerved him. Not to mention that Potter's gaze always seemed to follow Draco like it had in their sixth year — proof that he believed Draco was up to something and was waiting for a chance to lock him in Azkaban or worse have him fired.

But Draco hadn't refused any challenge from Potter and he certainly wasn't going to start now. If Potter wanted to keep an eye on Draco in the guise of doing paperwork together, Draco wasn't going to back down.

_~_

"Potter, your handwriting is absolutely atrocious," Draco said as he leafed through the parchment, adding little notes along the margin in his neat cursive, "and I use the word _handwriting_ very loosely as it applies to that scratches you have covered all your reports with."

When this wasn't met with an equally sly jibe from Potter, Draco peeked Potter's way. His eyes narrowed at the other's sleeping form and he then looked around.

Potter was — seemingly — asleep on his desk a little farther away, an open 'Decree for Justifiable Confiscation volume I' on his lap. His desk scattered with parchments, quills, and ink bottles. There were ink smudges on his cheeks. It made him look younger, untroubled.

Draco pursed his lips and defiantly looked down at his reports. To his wonder, he seemed overcome with emotion - but not anger. He felt that he should be angry. Or annoyed or disappointed and he waited for the feeling to hit him. But nothing came, just surprise melting into an unexpected sense of sympathy. Draco mentally kicked himself, irritated with his thoughts. Maybe he should hex Potter, just for the sake of it.

He grimaced. Absently, he remembered Potter putting in a ton of overtime. And Kingsley wasn't making it any easier, bombarding him with cases and deadlines. He can't remember the last time Potter took a break unless it was Weasley dragging him along.

Just thinking about this irked Draco. He glanced at Potter again. He was slumped against the desk, head lolling to the left, exposing his sharp collarbone and creamy freckled skin of his neck. Draco scowled at him and his annoyingly perfect skin. He was sitting here contemplating Potter's creamy freckled skin—and he was pretty sure he had never described anything as _'creamy freckled'_ in his entire life—and this irresistible urge to put his mouth on him?

Draco clamped down his train of thought before it could continue. Having this embarrassing crush on Potter was pathetic enough, he didn't need to start acting like a Victorian man seeing a bit of skin for the first time. He needs to focus on more pressing matters like hexing Potter, only to help Potter take a break, of course. No personal vendetta involved here, thank you very much.

A simple _Colloshoo_ or binding hex could do, or perhaps he should go for something more waggish, say a Pimple jinx? Potter couldn't have Draco fired for that.

Mind made up, Draco stood up, cautiously setting down the reports, careful not to rustle any papers or step on any quills. He made his way towards Potter, heart thundering in his chest, his wand a warm pressure in his hand.

Closer now, he could see Potter's chest rise and fall slowly; he looked sound asleep. His lips were slightly parted and Draco could see his slightly crooked front tooth peaking which looked especially adorable. There was an ink smudge right near the curve of his mouth and Draco had to tamp down the urge to reach out and trace the mark with his tongue. A low thrum of desire vibrated through Draco's chest. He sighed, twirling his wand between his fingers.

 _Focus_.

The Pimple Jinx was on the tip of his tongue when his gaze fell on Potter's cheeks, slightly pink and hollow. It would be a shame to mar that flawless skin. Draco bit his lip. The thoughts of hexing Potter fled his mind only to be replaced by something even more foolish.

He glanced around to make sure the door to their shared office was closed. He reached inside his robes to pull out his pocket watch. _3:54 pm._ Six minutes till Tea break. Six minutes before Weasley would barge in and drag Potter to the break room.

Swallowing thickly, Draco leaned over Potter's desk, right above Potter. This close, he could faintly smell Potter's cologne. The woody scent of his expensive aftershave mingling with something fruitier. Potter smelt like Sunshine and Apples. It made Draco's mouth water. Biting his lips, he leaned closer, listening to Potter's deep breaths, ready to flee the moment his steady breathing shifted.

 _Don't._ The rational part of his brain, however small, supplied. _Stop!_

But the idea was already formed. It was too tempting. It was too late.

 _You won't get another chance._ There was no turning back now. _You want to._ Oh, Merlin knew he wanted to, so bad.

_Salazar help me._

His eyes never leaving Potter's lips, he leaned in closer. His breath mingled with Potter's and his heart was hammering in his chest so loud he was afraid Potter would hear him. In a blur of yearning and aching, he closed his eyes, cocked his head and pressed his lips to Potter's. They were warm and soft. _Oh, so soft._ He hummed against them, moving them slowly, nipping lightly at Potter's lower lip. Memorizing their feeling and filing it away for later perusal. Who knew when he would get another chance like this?

Draco didn't want it to end. But after significant effort, when he pulled back, Potter's green eyes were wide open and staring.

Draco pushed away so abruptly, he nearly stumbled and went down. His hands groped the desk blindly. "I. . ." He couldn't speak, all air had escaped his lungs in a rush, although it was unclear whether this was due to kissing or panicking. "I. . .was" His hands hastily clambered around the desk and his fingers wrapped around something hard and wet.

"Ink." Draco said, as he stared at his hand, now covered with ink stains. "Th-there was ink on your face and I. . . wiped it off" He said, pointing vaguely at Potter's face. Potter still looked a little dazed. Draco straightened up and nodded curtly at Potter.

"No need to thank me, Potter" He tried to say it with a smirk, but he's sure he looked more maniac than smug.

He turned and strode back to his desk, ruffling parchments and wildly opening random books and reports, which caused several quills to roll off the desk.

_Bloody fucking hell._

He opened a report and buried his nose in it, pretending to take notes. He silently wished the floor to open up and swallow him whole. What was he thinking? Kissing Potter and babbling about ink and then running away. He should have just hexed Potter. Or someone should hex Draco now. A simple Avada Kedavra should do.

Draco was so lost in his thoughts, he did not hear Potter's footsteps. Potter cleared his throat and Draco winced.

 _If I pretend I cannot see him he'll go away._ Draco told himself. But, obviously no such thing happened.

Draco sighed, "What is it, Potter?" He asked, faking nonchalance. He didn't dare to look at him. He made another random note in his report. He'd have to erase it later.

Potter scoffed, "I was gonna ask you that" He said as he laid his hands on Draco's desk. And despite Draco's better judgement, he did look up then. Potter didn't look angry; he looked amused? His green eyes were twinkling. And there was that smile again. The smile that made Draco's insides warm. He looked away.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He asked airily.

Potter seemed to be considering Draco's words. "Nothing," he said eventually. He turned to leave but then stopped. Draco heard him whisper something close to 'now or never' and before Draco could ask, he abruptly turned on his heel, and said, "Although, I should thank you for, uh, wiping off that ink."

Draco cocked an eyebrow at which Potter shrugged. He waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine, Potter. My pleasure" Draco winced and looked back at his report. _My pleasure._ Honestly, what was wrong with him?

"Hmm, but I should return the favour" Potter said leaning over Draco's desk, "It's the only way."

Before Draco could understand what was happening, Potter was leaning closer. His fingers were underneath Draco's chin, tenderly tilting his head back. Looking at him with such affection, Draco could see longing and arousal dancing in his eyes. Potter bit his lip as his gaze dropped to Draco's lips. Potter's thumb gently stroked the corner of Draco's mouth, the lightest of touch and Draco's heart leaped up.

Before Draco could react or make any sense of the situation, Potter's fingers were gone. Draco almost whined but managed to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh shit, sorry" Potter said, looking at his hand, "It was by mistake" Draco's mind was still reeling from Potter's touch, he could barely understand what was happening. Why was Potter apologizing? Why did Potter look more smug than sorry? But Potter nonetheless continued his prattling, "Damn this stupid ink. Here, let me help you"

Potter grabbed Draco's robes and pulled him into a searing kiss. It was nothing like the previous one. His lips were soft, but he kissed firmly, passionately, mapping every corner of Draco's mouth with his tongue, licking and sucking.

Without breaking the kiss, Harry pushed Draco into his chair as he clambered up on the desk. The kisses grew more desperate. Draco tangled his fingers in Potter's hair as he moaned in Draco's mouth.

After several long minutes when Harry broke the kiss and pulled back, Draco reflexively tried to chase his lips which made Harry chuckle softly.

"See, all clean" Harry breathed, pink cheeked and swollen mouth. "No need to thank me" They looked at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing.

Potter looked gorgeous. With his untameable mop of hair and bright green eyes which shined benevolently. His flushed cheeks and his lips. His goddamn lips which smiled at Draco, which kissed Draco like he meant it. He looked just like he had weeks ago, when he first came into their shared office as Draco's new partner. Draco's thoughts swirled in his mind.

_Oh._

Maybe he wasn't trying to get Draco fired at all.

Potter looked hesitant now, shy even. His hands were playing with the hem of his shirt. Oh, Draco had been so stupid! "I could help you with your case reports" Draco said, to break the silence. Not knowing what else to say.

"Okay" Harry said with an endearingly crooked smile. It tugged at Draco's chest.

Draco put his hands on Harry's hips and pulled him into his lap. Harry came willingly, wrapping his hands around Draco's shoulder. "You know, we still have ten minutes till the break is over" Harry murmured softly against Draco's cheek, his fingers tracing the patterns of Draco's robes, "And besides, there's still some ink on my face. You have to be thorough with the cleaning."

Draco laughed. "Apologies. I'll work harder" he nodded sagely. He tenderly brushed an errant lock of hair from Harry's face, neatly tucking it behind his ear. Pulling him closer, he pressed chaste kisses all over Harry's face—his scar, his eyebrow, the plump of his earlobe, the tiny mole on his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth—making Harry gasp and giggle.

They were so lost in themselves, they did not hear the door opening or Ron's startled gasp or Dean and Neville's identical groans of _'finally'._

"No, he's not coming today, mate." Neville said, pulling a traumatised Ron along with him, "Finally, he's got a reason to take a break."

_~ • ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I would very much appreciate kudos or comments if you like my story❤  
> keyboard smashes in lieu of incoherent screaming, strings of hearts and exclamation points, work pretty well, too. ;)
> 
> Say hi on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/yoonterlude7) if you want
> 
>   
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
